In vehicles, vibration and external noises such as road noise, engine noise, wind noise, and noises emanating from within passenger compartments are often attenuated and insulated through the use of sound insulating materials coupled to various components of the vehicle. Sound insulating materials have been positioned in or combined with a variety of components of a vehicle to reduce engine and road noise for the benefit and comfort of passengers.
There is a continuing need to increase the sound insulation associated with vehicles so as to limit the level of acoustic disturbance experienced by individuals positioned within the vehicle.